Cloaked in Ignorance
by StrangeGirl
Summary: Poetry (obviously). A strange meeting between a girl cast in innocence and a shadow that remains unforgettable to all that meet him...(Hey, I know this never could've happened but I CAN DREAM.)


_AN: Forgive me, please forgive me! I went on a rant one day...and this is the product of that rant. It's a rather rambling poem; I have had to edit it quite a bit already to cut down on things that were completely offtopic or just didn't make sense at all. Even so, I am posting this because a few friends of mine liked it...as is my excuse for many things. PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I, unlike many people I know, like it. Keep in mind that this rambles...quite a bit...and is somewhat hard to follow...I apologise but I hope that you like this anyway._

It's a tragedy that the people on this earth

Must always live with these

Iridescent, but unnatural

Lights

Shining from every corner

Of every room

In every house on the street

In daytime, it makes no difference

The sun's rays keep the creatures of day company

But at night

When the demons of the blackness should have freedom

To roam the streets

They are held back

By the dull lights on the street corners

Without the comforting darkness

The night beings cannot weave their magic

They wither

And die

The night sounds cannot appear while light retains sovereignty

The peaceful silence

Or the slight hum of something passing by

The last notes of an unhappy tune

Mourning for the loss of love

And for the constant emptiness

That comes with absolute solitude….

People passing by try to resist the tune

That begs for them to follow it

To leave the lights behind

And surrender to the darkness that beckons to them

Holding out its arms and kneeling down

In the ultimate gesture of supplication

It pleads with the common folk

To listen to its song

Most ignore it

All ignore it

Except for one

One curious speck of a person

Clad in all white

Innocent

Unknowing of the darkness of the world

She has woven herself a blanket of ignorance

And wraps it around herself tightly

Holding the cloth to her form desperately

Like she does with the thin wool she carries now

She is wandering in search of warmth

And comfort from the cold

And has been unable to find any

Until now

She is entranced by the music

Follows it

It leads her down dark passageways

Alleys

Where lights are dim

She is frightened by the absence of the light

That she has known all of her life

With a gust of wind

All lights vanish

The girl holds back a cry

And bites back tears

The music continues, though

Giving her hope

And reason to carry on

She walks for time immeasurable

And finally reaches her destination

The source of the music of night

A figure

No more than a shadow

Most would walk right by him

And not notice he was there

But she saw

Even in her cloak of ignorance

She saw through the façade of darkness

And glimpsed the man behind it

The music stops

The figure slumps

Clutching the violin he had been playing

Desperately with one hand

The girl gasps

She whispers desperately for him to keep playing

For she feels as if the music has unlocked the key to her soul

Sheltered so long by the confines of the world of day.

The figure obliges

Bringing the violin to his chin

And playing a soft song

Devoid of the anger that it had contained before

Now sadness flowed from the notes

Longing

What for, the girl did not know

But she was content as she seated herself against the brick wall

And listened to the music.

At some point she closed her eyes

And could have sworn that the music continued

But a voice spoke to her that accompanied it

What did it say?

It told her

That it would be back someday

And that they would continue the song he had begun

For her

The voice sang a wordless song

But a song with so much meaning

And the beauty of the voice convinced the girl

To unclasp the ties of her ignorance

And open herself to life.

When she opened her eyes

The figure was gone

Over time

She forgot what she had experienced

Perhaps if she had

She would have been more understanding

Of the events of the future

That threatened to invade her life

Very soon


End file.
